


This Kiss (Unstoppable Motion)

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Loki kissed a woman associated with the Avenger Initiative, and one time one of them kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sif

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1570242#t1570242) at [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)

Sif is helping her warrior-brother guard the tiny Midgardians, walking in circles around the building they sleep in when the sun disappears. There is nothing amiss, the wind only stirring up small swirls of red dust that sticks to her boots.

The dust disappears with a quiet snap of fingers, a sound Sif recognizes well. She looks up, squinting into the darkness. Loki appears before her suddenly, leaning forward to capture her mouth with his before Sif can cry out a warning.

It's so achingly familiar that Sif returns to the muscle memory that she used decades ago without further thought. Her hand goes to his shoulder and waist as his lean fingers rest lightly on the back of her neck and encircle her wrist. Sif kisses back fiercely, because she has missed this level of closeness with a man who wasn't afraid of her in battle.

“Still as sweet as I remember.” Loki murmurs, one finger tracing the runes for safety and protection against her pulse. She doesn't think he's aware of it. Sif's words stick in her throat but if she could speak, the warrior would tell him that she's yet to find anyone on Asgard who can measure up to his silver tongue.


	2. Maria Hill

Maria is at a firing range in the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, working through the week's stress. Putting holes in paper targets is oddly soothing when she is free to be an agent first and foremost, not the right-hand agent to Director Fury. It also greatly helps that the range is all but abandoned in this early hour.

A man sidles into the stall next to hers and the target in front of him is suddenly obliterated by green fire. Maria whips around and finds her way out blocked by Loki.

“Good, now that I have your attention,” he states quietly, one long finger running from Maria's temple down her jawline. She isn't expecting him to close the scant amount of space between them and lean in.

The kiss they share is brief and Maria notes his lips are soft and pleasant over hers until Loki pulls away. “I'll see you later, Madam Hill.” Loki grins and winks, strolling out of the firing range with his hands tucked into pockets. She stares after him, brain feeling like it was jarred just slightly off its normal track for a long moment. Then she runs for the emergency button and puts all of HQ in lockdown until agents have swept every floor, nook and cranny of the building.


	3. Jane Foster

Jane is in the process of transferring data points to something more tangible on a map of the United States when the papers are ripped from her hands. She goes to cry out, head whipping up to find the intruder. The scientist takes a step, putting space between her and Thor's brother who is looking at Jane with far too much interest than is healthy, and stops when her back is against the whiteboard.

“What do they see in you?” Loki muses, almost to himself as he saunters closer. Jane is terrified, breath coming in shallow pants when he raises a hand. All Loki does, though, is tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear with surprising gentleness. His hand, cool against her rapidly flushing cheek, cups her face.

Loki kisses her chastely, eyes glinting with mirth as he pulls back. Jane understands why when she hears Thor's shouting. Wow, Jane hasn't been a pawn between men since she was in middle school and captain of the science team. She can't say she misses the feeling of being a prize to be won but thinks there is something intoxicating about Loki's kiss. Jane thinks of the all the mythology Erik related to herself and Darcy about Thor's family those long days before she reopened the BiFrost. It's certainly possible to understand how the trickster got to be known for a silver tongue.


	4. Pepper Potts

Pepper is losing herself in a heady kiss, lips eagerly opening up under Tony's when she hears his voice.

“Is this still cheating?” Her boss sounds vastly amused even as the gauntlet emits a familiar whine. “I mean, I know I'm not kissing you but you are kissing me, I suppose.” Pepper breaks away and takes a step backward. There are _two_ Tony Starks in her office. She blinks and the Tony she was kissing is stretching taller, hair growing out and darkening to an inky black. Pepper's hand flies to her mouth and her real boyfriend fires the repulsor beam at the trickster god. Loki disappears and Pepper is left with a hole in her office wall.

“Pep? Pepper!” Tony has thrown off the gauntlet and has her by the shoulders. His eyes are wide and he runs hands over her jacket-clad arms. She curls into him and doesn't say a word about the grease streaks Tony's leaving over the green material, a hand still over her tingling lips. The arc reactor is a steady, familiar thrum against her breasts and Pepper slowly relaxes as Tony smoothes her hair over and over again with a barely trembling hand.

It takes Pepper at least a week to stop replaying the kiss in her mind. She sends the construction invoice to Agent Coulson when she gets tired of staring at the hole in the wall and what it reminds her of.


	5. Natasha Romanov

Natasha fires her favorite gun until she has no more bullets left. A slew of balaclava-clad enemies lie around her, toppled over one another like bowling pins. She smiles at the carnage and sudden silence.

“A woman after my own heart, it seems.” The masculine voice makes her spin around in surprise. “Nothing wasted, you are too good a warrior for that.” Loki praises her, jumping lightly from the catwalk to the ground in front of Natasha. Her fingers slide over the handle of a throwing knife and withdraw it smoothly from its hiding place on her thigh.

Loki holds his own collection; they're larger and more ornate that anything Natasha has used herself. He offers them to her like a bouquet of flowers, one corner of his moth twisting up. She tells herself it's the bloodlust of the earlier violence that's making her body throb.

“These can be yours for but a kiss,” Loki says gallantly. Natasha's mouth thins and she tells the Avengers that she's currently engaged with the god in a quiet voice. She hears Thor's bellow from outside the room as Loki practically dances closer as Steve's voice crackles over the comm in her ear.

Natasha throws two knives in quick succession at him and he waves a hand nonchalantly. The steel drops to the floor in a puddle and she fumes. Before Natasha can throw another, Loki is swooping down, kissing her heatedly like he knew her earlier thoughts.

Loki glides backward as the door falls in under Thor's hammer and Natasha curses at herself mentally. She writes in the unexpected action in her mission report – she neglects that it might have been the best kiss she's had.


	6. Darcy Lewis

“Is there something wrong with me?” Darcy practically yells from the rooftop. Her taser dangles from her wrist like a security blanket.

“Whatever do you mean?” She spins around and is unsurprised to see Loki lounging on the armrest of the couch. “You look perfectly hale to me, though I admit I've little use for Midgardian physiology.”

Darcy growls and stalks over to him. “I've heard all about your little kisses through the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D, mister. Maybe you don't know that we have a girls' night every other Friday?” At Loki's wide-eyed look, Darcy guesses this is news. She's too angry to enjoy having one up on the god but she figures the joy will hit her later. “Just because I said I didn't want to cuddle doesn't mean I wanted to stop being-” She motions jerkily to the space between them, taser swinging from her wrist, “stop whatever this is!” Darcy continues her rant, unperturbed by his nearly imperceptible flinch when the electric device gets to close to his chest. “Do you know how many times I had to listen to them practically swoon about your 'silver tongue' or the way you kiss?” Her tone is scathing as she recounts the boozy praise the other women heaped upon Loki.

The young woman takes a deep breath at the end, steeling herself. Her eyes reopen to stare directly at bright green, then Darcy presses her lips to Loki's. The kiss isn't gentle though it's passive from Loki's end until his hands reach up to Darcy's waist and grab hold. He maneuvers her to be beneath him on the couch, slowing the kiss to something lazy and almost sweet.

“I might have missed you too.” His voice is soft, almost carried away on the breeze. Darcy leans up to kiss him again, smiling.


End file.
